Five Nights at Soul Calibur's
by jbanime36
Summary: Patroklos, Natsu, Maxi, Sophitia, Raphael, and Jessica (one of my Soul Calibur OCs) try to survive five nights at Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. This pizzaria is a combination of both restaurants from FNAF 1 and 2. Will everyone survive, or will the animatronics prevail? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The First Night Begins

**Chapter 1: The First Night Begins**

Groups:

1\. Raphael and Jessica

2\. Sophitia and Maxi

3\. Patroklos and Natsu

**Night 1, 12:00 a.m. – Raphael and Jessica (Front entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria)**

"An OC. Of all of the characters in the Soul Calibur cast, I had to be paired up with an OC. And a peasant girl at that!" Raphael sighed with frustration as he and Jessica stood at the entrance of the pizzeria. Jessica rolled her eyes, and stared at the map of the pizzeria that was in her hands. "Dude, this is a fanfiction. You're gonna have to deal with it until the entire story is over." she replied.

"I could've been partnered with Amy, or Talim, or even that idiot Pat-… er, whatever his name is. But no! I had to be paired with an OC! When this story is over, I'm going to have a word with whoever wrote it because I'm going to give that person a piece of my mind!" Raphael continued, ignoring Jessica's reply.

Jessica sighed, turned on the flashlight, and started to walk down the dim hallway. "And that will certainly be awhile, Raphael. C'mon, let's get going. It's 12 a.m. and we need to get started. Author's orders."

Raphael sighed and followed her. This was going to be a long night.

Or in this case, five nights.

**Patroklos and Natsu (Stage) 12: 30 a.m.**

Patroklos pointed his sword at the animatronics. "These things are evil, they must be malfested as well."

Natsu just crossed her arms. She didn't see anything wrong with the robots. They weren't doing anything at the moment. Okay, they might've been a little creepy, but they most certainly weren't malfested. This dude who she was partnered with was nuts.

"I am justice. I will get rid of these wicked creatures and avenge my mother!" said Patroklos as he continued to rant. Natsu took Patroklos' shield and baka-slapped him on the back of his head. "Nobody likes you Patroklos, so you should probably just shut up." she said to him.

"I will never shut up! The malfested murdered my mother and kidnapped my sister!" Patroklos said, as he continued to storm through the pizzeria, into the backstage area.

Natsu ran after him. "Nobody wants to hear about what the malfested did to your family! Besides! You already saved your sister!"

"Doesn't change anything!" he replied, picking up one of the heads. "Besides, many SCV players don't like you either!" He then chucked a Bonnie head at her, and it hit her in the head.

"Oh, you want some?!" she shrieked, running after him. "You're so gonna regret this!"

Little did they know that the animatronics were starting to move….

**Maxi and Sophitia (Security Room 1) 1: 15 a.m.**

"Ugh! This tablet is totally useless!" Maxi grumbled as he checked the security footage. "It doesn't even get on YouTube!"

Sophitia rolled her eyes, checking the lights in both doorways. "And just WHY would we need to go on YouTube when we are fighting for our lives?"

"For some freaking entertainment, that's why! This place is so boring!" Maxi replied. "I'd rather listen to Xiba constantly whine about being hungry than do this! And that's all he does!"

Sophitia suddenly jumped. "Maxi, I heard something." She checked the right doorway light, and shrieked as she saw Chica there. "Maxi! Why didn't you tell me that the animatronics were moving?! You've been checking the security feed this entire time!"

"I was supposed to watch the animatronics?" Maxi looked at Sophitia, confused. "Oh, I was busy watching Patroklos and Natsu fight in the backstage room. My bad."

Chica stared into the security room. "Pizza?" she asked.

Sophitia just stared at the chicken animatronic. "Sophitia! Shut the door!" Maxi yelled. "Now!"

"Pizza?" Chica asked again, making no attempt to enter the office. When Sophitia or Maxi said nothing, she asked a third time. Maxi then angrily got up and pressed the button to shut the door. "No, we do not have pizza. Go away." he said.

**Raphael and Jessica (Party Room) 1: 20 a.m.**

Raphael snatched the flashlight out of Jessica's hand. "Give me that! I heard something!" he said.

"Oh no. Is the "Lord of the Night" scared of the dark?" Jessica said, teasing him. Raphael rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'm not afraid of the dark." he replied. "I just heard something, that's all." Jessica just smiled. "Oh, _sure_." she replied.

Jessica smiled. She had just thought of something funny to do. The girl tapped Raphael on the shoulder. Raphael turned around, annoyed because he really hated being around her. "What?" he asked.

"Raphael look! Is that Amy right over there?" she said, faking a shocked expression. Raphael, falling for Jessica's trick, quickly turned around. "Wh-What?!" he said, realizing that he had been tricked. When he had turned around, Jessica was running away towards that prize counter, laughing.

"Jessica! I am so going to get you for that!" he yelled, running towards her.

**Patroklos and Natsu (Still backstage) 1: 23 a.m.**

"Every person who has played SCV story mode hates you the most!" Natsu yelled, throwing a Chica head at Patroklos' face.

"Oh yeah?! Well you're just a clone of Taki and you have a boring backstory!" Patroklos yelled back at her, chucking a Freddy microphone at Natsu.

The two of them continued to fight until Patroklos noticed that one head that he had grabbed wasn't on the shelves. It was the real Bonnie the bunny.

"H-Hey b-b-b-bud-d-dy. Wanna p-p-pla- _DIE_ – ay with m-me?" the bunny animatronic said to Patroklos.

"Oh… crud." Patroklos said. "RUN!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Reviews and favorites are appreciated! You better do so or else Freddy is going to get you in your sleep! :D**

**Any suggestions for what should happen next? Say so in a private message or a review!**

**There's more to come, so keep a look out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night Continues

**Chapter 2: The First Night Continues**

**Raphael and Jessica – (Prize counter) 1: 50 a.m.**

"If I remember what jbanime36 told me, she said that we need to wind up this music box every so often." Jessica said as she walked near the prize counter, looking for the music box. Raphael smirked. "_We?_" he asked her, crossing his arms. "No, no, no, no you mean the box that _you_ need to wind up every so often."

Jessica stopped searching for the music box and gave Raphael an annoyed look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, winding up that silly box is a peasant's job, and a noble like _moi_ does not do a peasant's work." Raphael replied, tossing back his blond hair. Jessica gave an annoyed sigh and went to work winding up the box while Raphael kept watch.

"If he thinks he can keep me here all night, he's wrong. I'll get back at him somehow." she thought while she winded up the box.

**Patroklos and Natsu – (East hall) – 2: 00 a.m.**

"Wow Patroklos, I didn't know that you were such a chicken." Natsu said as she and her partner stopped to catch their breath. "I am no chicken." Patroklos replied "I am a holy warrior!"

"Chicken, chicken, you are a chicken!" Natsu said, continuing to make fun of Patroklos. "Bawk, bawk, ba-bawk bawk." Patroklos didn't like it and tried to get Natsu to shut up.

This went on for about twenty (Yes. Twenty.) minutes before Natsu finally noticed something behind Patroklos.

"Chicken! Chicken!" she yelled, pointing behind Patroklos, referring to the animatronic. Patroklos stomped his foot, thinking that Natsu was still referring to him. "For the last time, I am a holy warrior, not a chicken! Do I look like I lay eggs?!"

"No you idiot! A chicken robot is behind you!" Natsu yelled, taking out one of her ninja swords. She then performed a ninja jump to get over Patroklos, and stood in front of Chica in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

However, when Natsu went to perform a ninja kick, all that she got was a lot of pain in her leg from kicking Chica (well, think about it: kicking metal animatronics is bound to hurt, is it not?).

Since Natsu's attacks didn't work, their only choice was to run away again, with some refusal at first from Patroklos. The only way for Natsu to persuade him to get his butt moving was that if they ran away to survive, there would be a ton of fangirls outside his home when he returned after six a.m.

**Maxi and Sophitia (Security Office 1) – 2: 35 a.m.**

Maxi slid backwards in his rolly chair, obviously bored out of his mind since Natsu and Patroklos were no longer fighting backstage. Also, it was Sophitia's turn to check the security footage anyway.

"Uuuugh." Maxi whined. "Sooooo boooorrrriing!" He rolled over to the left door where the light and door buttons were, and he began to repeatedly press the door button. "Up, down, up, down, up…. Down." Sophitia looked up from watching the cameras angrily. "Maxi, for the gods' sakes, _stop it_! You're draining our power!" Maxi crossed his arms and smirked. "Please. I have something more important to worry about than some stupid power level." he replied.

"And what would _that_ be?" Sophitia asked, annoyed.

"My hair. I don't want those filthy robots to mess it up." Maxi replied, taking out a comb and pocket mirror.

Sophitia sighed and continued to check the cameras. "Whatever you say, Elvis." she mumbled. (What? Maxi kinda looks like Elvis, right?! … Okay, maybe not.) After a few minutes, Sophitia suddenly shrieked after checking one very specific camera. "Oh Hephestus, this is bad! Really really really bad!" she said, loudly. "What?! What?!" Maxi asked, dropping his comb and mirror while quickly standing up.

"I-I-It's P-Pirate's Cove! The fox is out!" she replied. "What?!" Maxi shouted "T-That doesn't make sense Sophitia! I thought Scott Cawthon has Foxy come out starting on night two! This is still night one!"

"Who cares about that?! We're going to die if you don't shut the door! Shut it! Shut it!" Sophitia yelled.

Maxi ran like a maniac to the left door, but he suddenly stopped and leaned his head out of the doorway. "I… don't hear any footsteps." he said. Now Sophitia was just as confused as Maxi was. "Right… door?" she asked. Maxi checked the right door, but again: no Foxy. "So… where did he go?" Maxi asked, scratching his head.

"I'll find out." Sophitia said, flipping through the security footage searching for the fox animatronic.

**Raphael and Jessica – (**_**Still**_** near the prize counter) – 3: 45 a.m.**

"Dude, I've been winding this thing for two straight hours! Can I please stop?" Jessica asked, obviously tired from winding the music box for so long. Raphael looked at his partner and frowned, annoyed. "Jess, you haven't been at this for two hours." he replied.

"Yes I have!" Jess forcefully said back at him. "It's currently 3:45 a.m. and I started at 1: 50 a.m."

"No, you _haven't_. You've been at this for _an hour and fifty-five minutes_. That does not equal two hours."

"Close enough!" Jess yelled, _still_ winding the music box. "Besides! My arms are sore!" Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't whine. Keep winding." "

I have been winding this for two- …. an hour and fifty-five minutes!" she replied. "Can I _please_ take a break?! Also, I'm not your daughter!"

Raphael stroked his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm… No." He then turned back around and continued to walk through the party room with the flashlight. The French noble only stopped and ran back to the prize counter when he heard Jessica scream.

"What? What?" he asked, taking out his rapier in case she was being attacked. He only lowered his sword once he realized what Jessica was really screaming about:

"It's…It's… It's a… FOXY PLUSHIE!" she yelled in excitement, holding it up for him to see. Raphael stepped back a bit with a disgusted look on his face. "It's hideous. Get it out of my sight!" he said, pointing his sword at the prize. Jessica gasped in shock and hugged her Foxy plushie, keeping it away from Raphael's sword. "I-It's not hideous! It's cute! It's adorable!" she replied while hugging it.

"Now's my chance to make him forget about me supposed to be winding up the music box!" Jessica thought to herself. She then stood up and stared at Raphael, and he stared back at her. You could say that it was a pretty awkward moment right then and there.

Suddenly, she swiped Raphael's hat off of his head (he's been in his SCV Player one costume this whole time) and ran off with it.

"Hey!" Raphael yelled, giving chase. "Give that back right now!"

"Make me!" Jessica replied laughing and still running.

The two of them soon entered an office with two vents, a flashlight, no doors, and a Freddy mask on the table.

They were now in the FNAF 2 office, and it was now 4: 05 a.m.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
